ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN
The GINN Miguel Aiman Custom is a Mobile Suit Variation of the series Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics Weapons wise, the GINN Miguel Aiman Custom features the same armament used on a standard ZGMF-1017 GINN, but it replaced the Missiles Launchers, Ion Cannon for an optional shield for defensive purpose. Compared to a normal GINN, Miguel's variant features an orange paint job, a personal crest (skull on a crossbone) as well as improved thrusters for enhanced speed. Armaments ;*MA-M3 Heavy Sword :The MA-M3 heavy sword is the standard close range armament of the GINN series of mobile suits. In appearance the weapon is similar to a European broadsword, featuring a double-edged blade. The design of the sword relies on both its weight and the force of the attack to crush armor as much as it relies on its keenness to cut, and so far the design has proven highly effective against thin armor of the TS-MA2 Moebius. When not in use the sword is typically mounted on the left side of the waist. ;*MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun is the standard ranged armament of the GINN series of mobile suits. As its name suggests the MMI-M8A3 is a mobile suit assault machine gun. The machine gun has multiple modes of fire, one rapid-fire and the other a single-fire mode that has more power. The machine gun is clip-fed and the GINN is capable of carrying extra clips in case the first runs out of ammunition. Because of its versatility and power the MMI-M8A3 is the pilot's weapon of choice on almost any mission with the exception of anti-fortress combat. When not in use the MMI-M8A3 is stored on a weapons mount on the back of the waist. ;*Shield :A basic optional arm-mounted defense armament for many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Since the introduction of beam weaponry, shields have been treated with an anti-beam coating allowing it to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. A shield can be equipped to either arm of the GINN Miguel Aiman Custom in order to increase defense against both beam and physical attacks. System Features ;*Improved thrusters :The GINN Miguel Aiman Custom was fitted with high-performance thrusters for propulsion purposes, hence Miguel the name "Magical Bullet of Dust" because of his machine's great speed. But because of the increase in fuel-consuming, this MS has somewhat lower operational time than a standard GINN. History During the Bloody Valentine War ZAFT fielded its mass produced GINN for the first time. Eventually, some ace pilots were allowed to modify their personal GINN. One of these pilots was Miguel Aiman, also known as the "Magic Bullet of Dusk", who painted his GINN in an orange color sheme and increased the thrusters to get enhanced speed. Miguel eventually uses his suit during several battles. In January CE 71, Miguel was among the crew of the Nazca-class destroyer Vesalius, which was sent out to find out who is behind the destruction of several supply bases belonging to ZAFT. Eventually it is revealed that the person behind the attacks was Serpent Tail leader Gai Murakumo. This led to a battle between Miguel in his custom GINN and Gai in his ZGMF-1017 GINN Gai Murakumo Custom, which led to damage on Miguel's personal suit. At the end of January, Miguel was among the ZAFT members infiltrating the neutral Orb colony Heliopolis to capture the prototype mobile suits developed by the Earth Alliance. Miguel eventually is forced to fight against the only suit not captured, the GAT-X105 Strike, piloted by Kira Yamato. Since his personal suit was still not repaired, Miguel had to use a standard GINN, which however was destroyed by Kira, resulting in Miguel's death. What happened to his personal suit remains unknown. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h23m49s128.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h23m51s164.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h25m27s91.png vlcsnap-2012-02-07-17h23m56s212.png vlcsnap-2012-04-06-21h45m35s187.png vlcsnap-2012-04-06-21h45m38s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-06-03h47m29s121.png External Links GINN Miguel Aiman Custom on MAHQ